The present invention pertains to the field of aircraft comprising a rear portion of the fuselage equipped with engines with boundary layer ingestion propulsion. As is known, boundary layer ingestion propulsion corresponds to the engines taking in an air flow with weak kinetic energy, circulating around the rear portion of fuselage. This technique reduces the kinetic energy expended for the propulsion as well as the drag of the aircraft, with the result of less fuel consumption.
It is known how to attach, in the rear portion of the fuselage, engines with boundary layer ingestion propulsion. For example, this involves two half-sunken engines placed side by side, protruding upward or to the side from the rear portion of fuselage.
However, in this type of configuration, the two engines are only able to take in one portion of the boundary layer of air circulating on the rear portion of fuselage. For these configurations, the boundary layer is also taken in without axial symmetry in relation to the air inlet axis, thus generating a distortion of the incoming flow of the engine.
Thus, there is a need for optimization in order to better profit from the principle of boundary layer ingestion propulsion.